


Всегда любим

by Sevima



Series: Представления [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время от времени Шерлок Холмс размышляет на тему, что именно находит в нем Джон Ватсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда любим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704767) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



Время от времени Шерлок Холмс размышляет на тему, что именно находит в нем Джон Ватсон.  
  
Большинство людей называют то, как он бросается вперед, невзирая на опасность и забыв о собственной сохранности, бесстрашным и героическим. Но это же Джон, он и вправду очень _**храбрый**_. Шерлок делает это исключительно из-за получаемого кайфа, адреналинового куража, но Джон занимается этим потому, что ему есть дело до людей, ему хочется их защищать. Джон - альтруист, Шерлок - эгоист.  
  
Шерлок знает, что не особо приятный человек. Он груб и несносен, крайне редко принимает во внимание чувства людей, его заботит лишь работа и решение очередной загадки. А Джон - олицетворяет собой _**участие и доброту**_. Он излучает теплоту и симпатию, сглаживая этим все острые углы, чем делает себя неотъемлемой частью работы Шерлока.  
  
А еще есть высокомерие Шерлока, которое он предпочитает называть естественным результатом своей гениальности. Понятия скромности просто нет в его словаре, да и почему бы ему там быть? Люди сами приходят к нему за помощью, потому что он в состоянии дать им конкретный результат. Фальшивая сдержанность - все равно, что бесчестие. И все же Джон, похоже, единственный, кто это понимает. Его неизменная верность, как ничто другое, дает Шерлоку уверенность в твердой почве под ногами. Джон прочный, надежный _**якорь**_ для него в этом мире.  
  
И когда Шерлок лежит в постели, молча разглядывая спящего мужчину в своих объятиях, он понимает, что именно делает Джона таким необходимым.  
  
Шерлок всегда будет им любим.


End file.
